renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Invictus-class Cruiser
Class: Cruiser Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 1,175,609 tons Cost: 7,570,458,850 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (30,000) :Center Engine Rating (30,000) :Left Engine Rating (30,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::25 37.5/20 (F) ::25 22.5/15 (F) ::100 37.5/5 (L) ::100 15/15 (L) ::100 7.5/25 (L) ::50 30/10 (L) ::100 37.5/5 ® ::100 15/15 ® ::100 7.5/25 ® ::50 30/10 ® ::25 37.5/20 (A) ::Type C Missile System (1 Shot at 50 Points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (One Group) Small Craft: 6 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 7,000 tons Crew: 1,195 Passengers: 100 Marines: 250 Overview The Invictus is a standard TOG heavy cruiser design, seen in almost every corner of TOG space. Its combination of speed, firepower, and protection provides a balance that accounts for the design's long life and is a benchmark for newer cruiser designs. The ship is so widely deployed that the sight of a patrolling Invictus, more than any other ship, has come to symbolize the might of the Imperial Navy. The Invictus is an old design, dating to the initial TOG offensives against the Commonwealth in the 6720s. Since then, the cruisers have spread to fleets throughout TOG space. More than 500 naval shipyards across the empire still manufacture the Invictus, making it one of the most widely subcontracted warships in TOG history. In fact, the original manufacturer, Haskell-McLaughlin Defense Industries, no longer makes the Invictus, instead licensing the design to others. Capabilities Because the Invictus has become so commonplace, the design has come to be regarded as the "normal" cruiser. Its weapons are considered standard, with the possible exception of the missile system, which critics consider light for a cruiser. The laser bays and spinal mounts do significant damage, enabling the Invictus to make its contribution on the battle lines. On the other hand, mobility is only average, limiting missions to set-piece battles, planetary invasions, routine patrols, and other operations not requiring special agility. One key reason the Invictus has lasted so long is its reliability. The cruiser is one of the easiest to service and maintain in the TOG Navy, both in and out of combat. Components are easy to repair and replace. With one exception, all systems were based on standard, proven models of equipment already in service. The designer's intent was to build a rugged, simple ship. The cruiser's longevity is a testament to its success. Though none of these systems could be considered state-of-the-art, even when originally installed, the fact that the Invictus has one of the highest readiness rates in TOG history has endeared this ship to naval planners and sailors alike. These maintenance characteristics make the Invictus a favorite posting in frontier regions and distant combat zones, where sophisticated repair facilities are scarce. The spinal mount used on the Invictus is a good example of this philosophy. The unit is based on a captured KessRith design. The TOG Navy normally disdains alien technology, but the rugged simplicity of the design, as well as its low operating cost, so impressed TOG designers that they decided to try a version on the Invictus. The weapon has lived up to its reputation and is one of the most cost-effective spinal mounts in the TOG inventory. Defensive systems are equally rugged. Based on the old Scutum Class frontier cruisers of the previous century, the shields, armor, and other defenses are as reliable as any in recent history. The vessel's shields are considered among the finest in the fleet, outperforming even those of newer vessels. Strangely, the shields do not perform as well when installed on other ships. Invictus crews point out that it is the total package that counts, not part of it. The one area that uses state-of-the-art components is the command and control system. The Invictus uses the Excubitor 3000 series computers to run the operations center, the flag bridge, and the main bridge. From these positions, the system has total control over the ship. This advanced system was one of the finest of its time and can still hold its own today. Some say that the Excubitor, built by Ferguson Computer Systems, is the heart of the Invictus. The only problem with the Invictus is its age. Approaching its 111th year of service, the ships are beginning to wear out. Some components that were once standard are now considered obsolete. As a result, the Invictus has been withdrawn from frontline combat service and is serving out its remaining tenure on less demanding assignments. An ongoing staff study was begun ten years ago to find a replacement for the Invictus. Several designs emerged, but none has found favor with the Naval High Command. Deployment The Invictus is commonly deployed in support of a battleship group or on routine patrol duty. Other missions for the Invictus include system-defense and carrier escort. Most Invictus cruisers are assigned to reserve fleets. Category:A to Z Index Category:Cruisers Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships